Under the Sea (Timothy version)
Before Olivia could swim away, Timothy blocked her path. "Olivia, listen to me. The normal mouse world, it's a mess!" he told her, "Life under the sea is better than anything they got up there." He led Olivia back to sitting on the rock. Olivia wasn't sure if she agreed with him, but she was willing to listen to him. Timothy: The seaweed is always greener In somebody else's lake He swam towards Olivia as he continued to sing. Timothy: You dream about going up there But that is a big mistake Olivia angrily turned her head away. Timothy: Just look at the world around you Right here on the ocean floor A lot of fish swam around Olivia, who enjoyed it. She floated a little upward as she twirled a lot. Timothy: Such wonderful things surround you What more is you lookin' for? Under the sea Under the sea Darling, it's better Down where it's wetter Take it from me Up on the shore, they work all day Out in the sun, they slave away While we devotin Full time to floatin Under the sea Timothy then swam up to a blue lobster, who was playing the clams like drums. Then Timothy did the drums. Timothy and Lobster: Down here, all the fish is happy Timothy: As off through the waves they roll Timothy and Lobster: The fish on the land ain't happy Timothy: They sad 'cause they in their bowl As Timothy sang that, a big, sad-looking, cyan fish was floating inside a bubble. Timothy: But fish in the bowl is lucky They in for a worser fate One day, when the boss get hungry On "hungry," Timothy used his finger to pop the bubble. Cyan Fish: Guess who's gonna be on the plate Timothy: Whoa-ho! Under the sea Olivia was fidgeting with the same flowers. Timothy: Under the sea Suddenly, one flower popped up from the ground, revealing a seahorse. Timothy: Nobody beat us Fry us and eat us Then more seahorses popped up and swam around Olivia. Timothy: In fricassee Timothy saw a hook, picked it up, and put it in a clam, and the clam didn't like it. Timothy: We what the land folks loves to cook Under the sea we off the hook We've got no troubles Life is the bubbles Under the sea As Timothy sang that, the clam spat the hook at him. Luckily, Timothy dodged it. A trio of snails sang. Snails: Under the sea Timothy: Under the sea The snails sang again. Snails: Under the sea Soon, all kinds of fish gathered around to join in the song. Timothy: Since life is sweet here We got the beat here Naturally The snails sang again. Snails: Naturally-ee-ee Timothy: Even the sturgeon an' the ray They get the urge 'n' start to play Then a beluga sturgeon played a clarinet while a manta ray used rocks as symbols. Timothy: We got the spirit You got to hear it Under the sea He played the clams as if they were steel drums. Timothy: The newt play the flute The carp play the harp The plaice play the bass Ain't they soundin' sharp? The bass play the brass The chub play the tub The fluke is the duke of soul Fluke: Yeah! Timothy: The ray, he can play The ling's on the strings The trout rockin' out The blackfish, she sings The smelt and the sprat They know where it's at And, oh, that blowfish Blow! They were so in tuned with the music that they didn't see Pudge appearing. The penguin glided his way through the dance floor. He accidentally bumped into one of the dancing fish, but got up and didn't lose his cool. The penguin spotted Olivia on the rock. Olivia smiled upon seeing her friend. Pudge whispered something into Olivia's ear. Olivia followed Pudge out of the dance party. On Timothy's right, one group was playing instruments. On his left, another group was doing the conga. Inside a big fish, a shrimp played on the former's teeth as if it were a xylophone. Timothy: Yeah! Under the sea Some red lobsters sang. Red lobsters: Under the sea Timothy: Under the sea The red lobsters sang again. Red lobsters: Under the sea Timothy was riding a school of fish and jump off them. Timothy: When the sardine Begin the beguine It's music to me What do they got? A lot of sand As he sang, he picked up some sand and tossed it in the air. Timothy: We've got a hot crustacean band Each little clam here Know how to jam here Under the sea He swam up and began to laugh and dance as he sang the next part. Timothy: Each little slug here Cuttin' a rug here Under the sea Each little snail here Know how to wail here That's why it's hotter Under the water Ya, we in luck here Down in the muck here Under the sea Everybody, happily pointed their fins to the rock. "Olivia?" asked a confused Timothy. Just realizing that Olivia wasn't there, everybody swam off in disappointment. Only Timothy stayed behind. He sighed in defeat. "Oh! Somebody's got to nail that mouse's fins to the floor." "Timothy!" called a voice. It was Simon. Then Timothy turned to see Simon swimming to him. "Timothy, I've been looking all over for you," Simon panted. "I've got an urgent message from the sea king." "The sea king?" asked Timothy, as Simon nodded. "He wants to see you right away," he said, tugging him by his hand. "Something about Olivia." Then he swam off, leaving Timothy in a big panic state. "He knows!" he gasped, knowing he was now in boiling water! Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmake Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmakes Category:The Little Mermaid Parodies Category:The Little Mermaid Spoofs Category:Nixcorr26 Category:Songs